


Of basketball and shoelaces

by kuuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirisaki Daiichi and Touou have a match, the first between Imayoshi Shouichi and Hanamiya Makoto since they left middle school. Of course there will be mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of basketball and shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> The whole shoelace thing actually happened. In an actual game. Said game seemed quite high level too, and it was definitely a US game, but I've never managed to find out which game it was.   
> The important thing is that it happened and I thought it was kinda awesome.

As two captains of basketball high school teams playing matches against other teams was their usual. It was something they did all the time, something they yearned for.   
As two people who have played in the same middle school basketball team, playing each other in an official match in high school was weird. 

They both knew that this Kirisaki Daiichi vs. Touou match would be unforgettable. For everyone. 

The main problem of such a match is that the two captains were so similar that all of their strategies were almost uneffective against the other. They might have both grown since middle school but not so much that they'd become complete strangers.   
(And, none of them wanted to admit it but they'd gone to see the other's matches. All of them or nearly, unless they were playing themselves.)

Imayoshi was left being only able to rely on his ace Aomine and he didn't like that. Hanamiya was left to rely only on his dirty tricks and somehow he didn't like that either.   
It might be some leftovers of the respect and obedience he had for his old captain. Or it might be plain fear that the guy would do something even worse to him and to his teammates but he didn't think he could use any of his usual tactics against Touou.

In the end, the match had been decided from the start and Hanamiya knew it. Kirisaki Daiichi's forte was their strategies, they were ineffective against Imayoshi and playing dirty was not a viable option either. Aomine was too fast to be caught and Hanamiya didn't even want to start thinking about what Imayoshi would do to if they went after him.   
The other players were good, he couldn't deny that, but they weren't key players and taking the risk for non key players wasn't exactly worth it. Especially considering that Imayoshi of all people was their captain, there would be payback and Hanamiya wasn't especially thrilled by the prospect of being on Imayoshi's black list. He's seen what happened to people on Imayoshi's black list, and he intended to stay out of this list for the rest of his life.

The last option he had was to play fair and square and hope. He wasn't a big fan of this option but he was smart enough to recognize when it had to be followed.   
That's what he told his team, minus the hope part, he didn't want to sound sappy, he was supposed to be a scary captain and he wanted things to remain that way. 

Still, Touou was the one team Hanamiya didn't want to face and this was obviously the team they had to play for their first match. He didn't know how no one else caught on this but Imayoshi almost had divine, or demonic, powers of some kind when it came to annoy other people. 

When they finally entered the court, Hanamiya sighed, he wanted to go home.   
In front of him Imayoshi had that trademark smirk on his face and Hanamiya didn't know what to do anymore. He tried being a normal human being and greeted his ex-captain and now rival "Yo Shouichi, fancy seeing you there."  
"Hello Makoto-kun, I didn't think I'd see you here either, thought you'd run away, your tail between your legs"  
At the other side of the row of players, Aomine laughed, the two captains glared at him, effectively shutting him up.   
"I'm not running away. Not from you."  
"Oh but you should Makoto-kun. You really should."

Hanamiya kinda agreed with him but he couldn't quite say it, nor could he believe it when all the hopes of his team rode on his shoulders.   
And damn was it heavy. 

The match started. The match went exactly as expected, until one free throw. Krisaki Daiichi was shooting, Aomine was the one who made the foul and Hanamiya snickered at Imayoshi when he commented. "Didn't think we'd be the one making fouls on the only day you guys don't play dirty."   
Hanamiya said nothing more, there was nothing to say, Imayoshi was right, he always was. So, when he found himself standing next to guy during that particular free throw, he suddenly had a genius idea.   
He bent down and tried to, discreetly, undo Imayoshi's shoelaces. 

"Makoto-kun, did you really just do what I think you did? What are you, twelve?" Hanamiya shrugged and Imayoshi bent down, sighing, to tie his shoelaces. "I really don't know what to do with you anymore Makoto-kun."

His teammate didn't make the free throw, Hanamiya didn't even care anymore. He wanted to go home. 

The match finished without any other incident, Touou won, by a 20 points margin, which wasn't too bad considering the fact Kirisaki Daiichi fought without their usual weapons. 

After the match, Hanamiya was surprised to find Imayoshi in front of their locker's door. Apparently waiting for him. Everyone quickly fled the scene without prompting and Hanamiya waited for everyone to be out of his sight to talk. "What the hell do you want?"  
Imayoshi shrugged "Nothing. Thought you weren't acting like yourself so figured I should check on you."  
"So nice. Now go away."  
"No."  
Hanamiya raised one eyebrow in questionnement, "Why?"  
"Because to be fair, I have to do something unexpected to you too." And then Hanamiya started to really fear for his life.   
"I just undid your shoelace. It was harmless."  
"It could have hurt me."  
"But it didn't"  
"But what if it did?"

Hanamiya stayed silent for a while and mumbled "I thought you'd notice anyway."  
"So, why do it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Did you want me to loose?"  
"Yes!"  
"Did you want me to be unable to play?"  
"Yes!"  
"Did you want to catch my attention?"  
"Yes!"

And then Hanamiya realized what he said "Crap."   
Imayoshi smirked and kissed him. "Now be a good boy and shut up Makoto-kun"

Hanamiya didn't want to go home anymore. Unless he brought Imayoshi with him.


End file.
